the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Marionette
Character Description The Marionette, or the Puppet as some other FNAF Fans call her, is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. She is the second of the original three LLC characters, the others being Bite Victim and Flowey the Flower. Entrance A large gift box is present on the stage, the Marionette proceeding to crawl out of it and onto the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: Give Gifts The Marionette takes out a gift. The gifts are completely random, meaning you can receive almost anything. (Except Smash Balls.) Side Special: Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is summoned and joins the Marionette in the fight, much like the Luma is to Rosalina. Up Special: Flight of the Puppet A boost and an attack. If anyone is in proximity of the Marionette while she is preforming the move, they will be stunned. If the Marionette is under said stunned player, she can freeze the player in place and throw them. This move is similar to that of the grab mechanic, except you can't throw downward. Down Special: Music Box The Music Box plays. Anyone near the Marionette will fall to sleep. 'FINAL SMASH: THEY'RE COMING' Chica, Balloon Boy, Freddy and Foxy attack a single player that the Marionette is looking at when the Final Smash in preformed. Normals Others AAA Combo: Scratch, Scratch, Double Scratch Dash Attack: Lunges foward Tilts Forward: Strong Kick Up: Upward Kick Down: Kick Aeriels Neutral: Ballerina Spin Smash Attacks Side: Spinning Scratch Attack Up: Phantom Foxy lunges upward Grabs Taunts Victory Options 1. Bobbing his head to the victory theme with sunglasses on 2. Crawls back in his box 3. Laying back on music box Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) The Marionette is one of the main heroes in TTGWTB. The Puppet's first appearance was in Lawl Stadium, in which she fights Weegee. After the two fight, they return to the breakroom and conversate with the Bite Victim, but after a while, an earthquake occurs. After the earthquake, a slew of weird enemies invade the breakroom, and the group must fight their way through them. Alternate Costumes Give Gifts, Give Life - The original Marionette. Negative Puppet - Based off of Vinnie from Five Nights at Candy's. You won't die - Based off of Ennard from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Twirl and Spin - Based off of Minireena from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. A Rare Find - Based off of Security Puppet from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. All In Your Mind - Based off of the Phantom Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Trivia *The Marionette is one of the three Lawl Liquid Crystal characters to not have a stage. The others being Xander Mobus/The Announcer and 80's Nickelodeon Ball. **Originally, the Marionette's homestage was going to be FNAF World Tour, but after much thinking DeBawcks decided not to give the Puppet a stage at all. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Five Night's At Freddy's Category:Starter Characters Category:ScottGames Category:Animatronic Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era